Cremation containers are containers in which a deceased may be placed prior to cremation. Cremation containers range from elaborate hardwood caskets to simple corrugated paper cartons. Some cremation containers are intended to be consumed during cremation, and others are not.
Cremation is often considered to be a low cost funerary option, as it eliminates the need for interment space. Extremely low costs may be achieved by employing a corrugated paper cremation container, which is a fraction of the cost of hardwood or metal caskets. Even if cost is not a major consideration, corrugated paper caskets are a popular choice for cremation.
Many corrugated paper caskets have design elements that approximate decorative wood or steel caskets. Such paper caskets are suitable for presentation at a viewing and/or funerary service. These ornately designed paper caskets represent a cost savings over hardwood caskets, and are particularly advantageous in cases in which the casket is to be consumed during the cremation process.
While ornately designed paper caskets are less expensive than hardwood caskets, they still represent a significant cost that may not be practical in some cases. In such cases, the least expensive option is a simple rectangular corrugated paper container and associated simple rectangular lid that fits over the container in a manner similar to that of a common shoe box. The deceased fits within the container and then the rectangular lid is fitted over the container to close off the casket.
One drawback associated with the simple rectangular paper container is the perceived lack of dignity that the container provides. While the simple rectangular paper container may not be intended for elaborate funerary proceedings, there is still a need for identification of a deceased by the next-of-kin, and often a need for the closest relatives to pay last respects. Such viewings are often emotional in nature, and the container should provide the appearance of some dignity, even if expensive containers are not an option.
There is a need therefore, for a casket or cremation container that retains much or all of the economy of the simple rectangular container design while providing additional aesthetic display of the deceased for identification and viewing purposes.
Another problem with prior art corrugated box container caskets relates to handles for carrying the container. Typically, a handle is formed as a cut-out in the corrugated container. However, a drawback associated with this type of handle is that one lifting the casket could contact the remains located within the casket. Therefore, there is also a need for a handle that may be used with corrugated container and other relatively inexpensive caskets that allows the casket to be easily and comfortably lifted while shielding the casket bearer from the remains of the deceased.
Yet another problem with relatively inexpensive caskets and cremation containers lies in the manufacturing method for such containers. In particular, such containers must be constructed of materials that are sufficiently strong to bear the weight of the deceased. To this end, the method of joining the different panels of the container must not only be inexpensive, but must be reliable, such that the joints of the container can dependably bear the weight of the deceased in the casket. At the same time, the material used to connect the joints should be as aesthetically pleasing as possible.
Although the paperboard caskets mentioned above are one extremely inexpensive option for cremation containers, it is often helpful to provide a number of relatively inexpensive casket options to the family of the deceased. These casket options typically cover several price ranges and include various features. Such caskets may be made of a number of different materials, including wood, metal, and paper materials, as well as combinations of the foregoing. Traditional wood-based caskets are preferred by many and continue to experience widespread use because they combine a high level of strength with desirable aesthetic qualities. Typical wood caskets, however, can be extremely expensive. Even caskets that use less expensive types of wood and simpler designs have considerable expense.
The main cost elements in a wood casket, as with virtually any manufactured product, includes the raw materials and the labor associated with assembly. Less expensive caskets have been made of low grade steel, but such caskets do not represent a significant cost savings over the low-end wood caskets. As mentioned above, paperboard caskets have been used for cremation containers, but paperboard caskets do not convey the quality and warmth of wood.
Thus, there is a need for a casket having reduced cost as compared to traditional casket manufactures, particularly for a casket that conveys the natural beauty and warmth of wood.